The Vision Must Be Changed
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: It's not scary suspense but I mean as in cliffhanger suspense. Harry and Draco have a dream that happens in real life. If they want to stop Harry from falling into a pit of lava and Voldemort from ruling the world, they have to change teh vision.


The Vision Must Be Changed  
  
Disclaimer only owns Andrea  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Harry!" A familliar voice yelled. It wasn't Hermione though. She as tied up against the wall beside Ron. Harry was tied and hanging above a pit of lava. "Just hold on!" The voice said once again. "Draco! There you are!" A female voice yelled. Harry then felt a a hand reach his hand, even though it was tied to his back. "Hold onto him, Draco!! Don't lose hope! Aah! Let go of me you stupid goblins!!" The female voice screamed. Harry then knew who it was. It was Andrea, the new Slytherin seeker. Harry could then feel his blindfold being taken off. He also saw Draco, holding onto a rope in front of him. "Just hold on, Potter. Don't ask anything." Draco said. He then swung behind Harry and started to untie his hands. But he was still tied by the waist. Draco was then pulled up by his father, Lucius. He was preventing him from saving Harry. "Dad! Let go of me!" He struggled. A black sillouette was floating in front of Harry, untieing the rope around the his waist. "No, Voldemort!!! DON'T!!!"  
Draco yelled. Harry then hit the lava.  
  
He quickly burst out of his bed and started panting. This dream has been going around in Harry's head for the past to weeks. Ron then woke up because the squeak from Harry's bed as he jumped. "What's the matter, Harry?" He whispered, rubbing his eyes. "nothing--" "You had that dream that you don't want tell anyone about again, right?" Ron asked. "Yeah." He said. "Maybe you could tell me just one thing about it?" Roy asked. "Ok. Well...I'm tied over a pit of lava, and you and Hermione are tied to a wall. Draco comes in and -- and-- tries...to save me." Harry said. Ron just stared at Harry. "What?" "He... SAVES you?" "Er, yeah. Ever since I helped Draco with his classes, with quidditch, with Andrea, he's kind of being nice to me. This is when my dream started." Harry said. "Well, get to sleep. go talk to Draco about it, and I'll go tell Hermione." Ron said.  
  
In the morning Harry put his robe on and met Draco in the entrance hall. "You wanted to see me, Potter?" He asked. "Um, have you had this dream, where you save me from falling into a pit of lava?" He asked. "N-no... Why w-would I s-save you, Potter?" He asked, stuttering. "No reason..." Harry said and walked out to flying practice. Draco walked away thinking *How did Potter know about the dream? Is he some sort of mind reader? Well, he's a perselouth, so...maybe...* Andrea then ran up to Draco. "Come on, Malfoy! We're going to be late for doubles potions!" She said and pulled him up the stairs. While Harry was waiting for Ron to finish the course. He then closed his eyes, trying to remember the dream. Then, a blinding light was coming out of his scar. "Mr. Potter! Explain yourself!" Madam Hooch yelled, covering her eyes from the light. After, teh light stopped and Harry fainted. "Harry!" Ron yelled and landed. "Harry! Wake up, Harry!" Hermione yelled and shook him. Ron then ran up to him. "move out of the way, children!" Madam Hooch said. She carried him to the hospital wing.  
  
Draco was mixing his potions with Andrea. "Everyone, you must drink this potion. It will make you remember something, or just let you see a dream. A pretty one with ponies dancing around or one with lava surrounding you and you struggling to survive." Snape said. Draco then filled his vile and drank it.   
  
"Harry!" Draco yelled as he came in. He noticed Hermione and Ron were tied to a wall and Harry was hanging over a pit of lava. "Just hold on!" He yelled and stood by the ledge. "Draco! There you are!" Andrea yelled as she came in. She handed him a rope. She climbed up a pole and tied it to the top. "Draco! Don't lose hope! Aah! Let go of me you stupid Goblins!" Andrea yelled as the stone Goblins held her on the pole. Draco got on the rope and went in front of Harry. He took off his blindfold. "Just hold on, Potter. Don't ask anything." He said and swung behind him to untie his hands. He was still tied by the waist and draco tied some of his rope around Harry and was about to untie the one Harry already had on. Lucius grabbed the rope and cut it when Draco got on. "Dad! Let go of me!!!" He struggled. Lord Voldemort flew in front of Harry and untied his waist rope. Harry hit the lava.   
  
Draco then dropped the glass vile. "Mr. Malfoy." Snape said as he walked up to him. Draco looked at him and then saw Voldemort. Snape held out a broom and then Draco saw Voldemort hold out a knife. Draco knocked Snape's broom out of his hand and ran out of class. "Draco!!!!" Andrea yelled. Draco was running down the hall. *This is getting out of control!* He thought. He stopped at one point on the stairs. He had to wait for the staircase to lower itself into place. Then his extra potion vile fell out of his pocket and into the space where the stairs were supposed to be. While he saw it, he ssaw Harry falling into the lava. Draco couldn't take it anymore. Draco just purposly fell through the hole the stairs were supposed to be in and landed on the first floor. There he was, Draco lying there, blood coming out of his hand. "Draco!" Dumbledore yelled as he saw Draco there.  
  
---------------------To be continued. 


End file.
